


Father's Day

by Bagnome



Series: Country Music Inspired Stories [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father's Day, feel good, light read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagnome/pseuds/Bagnome
Summary: Nick reflects on a childhood memory as he and Judy start the next chapter of their life together.





	Father's Day

"And he huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down," Marian read.

She sat at the edge of Nick's bed as she read him the old fairy tale.

While most new renditions of this age old story were bound together with colorful illustrations, this one was a part of a collection of fairy tales in a thick hardback book that has been passed down at least three generations. The only illustrations to be found were the ones the black and white text could produce in one's imagination.

She sat and read in a room that was not typical of a young boy's. There were no walls covered in posters of rocket ships and superheroes and cowboys. There were no action figures and other toys strewn about the floor or in toy chests somewhere.

Part of it was the budget that Nick's mom was on, but part of it was his fixation with the Ranger Scouts and the Junior Ranger Scouts. So on the wood-paneled walls, instead, were posters of the scouts, knot tying guides, camping tips, and more. His bedspread was the same army green that the Ranger scouts adorned themselves in. A nightstand with a lamp with a rustic homemade fleur-de-lis shade serenaded the room with its soft, warm glow.

His mother closed the book after she had finished the story and put it up on his dresser, ready to be read the following night.

With one last good tuck of his blanket, Nick's mom leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, sweety. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, mom. See you in the morning, too." Nick reciprocated.

She reached over to the lamp and turned it off and quietly made her way out of his room, softly closing the door behind her.

Though Nick did not go to sleep after the door clicked shut. Instead, he waited patiently, staring up at the slow turning ceiling fan above.

The laying and waiting felt like ages to him as it would to any little boy or girl. He was fighting back sleep, but it was a losing battle. Being tucked into a warm bed did not make the situation any easier either.

When he was about to surrender to the sandman, the sound of a knock on the front door woke him from his daze. This is what he had been waiting for.

Quietly, he pushed back his covers and slid out of his bed. He tiptoed to the door as to not make the wooden floor squeak. With a very slow twist of the knob, he cracked the door to peer outside.

Nick's bedroom had a clear line of sight to the front door. That is something he took advantage of in the months that followed up to the present.

His mom was dressed up. She was not wearing anything fancy. Just a casual, but nice looking, outfit. She had done this the other times too.

She opened the front door to reveal a tod that Nick speculated to be around his mother's age. The tod before her was dressed casually in a Polo-like shirt that was tucked into a pair of jeans, fastened by a belt.

This was probably the seventh guy that Nick had seen shown up at their home in these past months. Or at least he thinks. He soon found that he lost count.

He had asked his mom about them some time ago. She told him that she was dating. Nick did not quite understand why she was or why she wanted to do it. Every past guy she had met she would introduce to her son after a few dates and then Nick would not see them again.

Him mom introduced him to the first tod almost immediately, but after him, she waited longer with each new guy. Nick did not understand what was going on, but he would see something show on his mother's face from time to time, only for her to catch herself and smile, telling him that everything was alright.

But the new tod that she had met was different. He seemed to he pleased to meet Nick. Nick saw this new tod more often after that encounter. Though it was all before and after the dates.

Nick and his mom were sitting in the living room one afternoon. The dial on the television turned to the Andy Groundhog show when a knock at the door came. His mother opened it and greeted the person who she expected to be on the other side. "Oh John, you're here early."

With one arm, John reached around and gave Marian a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "I know I am, sweetheart, but I wanted a little time before the movie to tell Nick, 'happy birthday'."

"What'cha got there Mister Foxworthy?" Nick said as he peered over from the couch, spying the other arm that was bent behind his back.

"Just a little gift for you, Kiddo. How does it feel to be eight?" John asked as he approached Nick.

"Eight and two days!" Nick shot back.

"Alright, eight and two days." John conceded with a chuckle. He then revealed what was behind his back. "It's not much, but I thought it would help you on your road to being a Ranger Scout. You got a whole year to read it, and I expect you to know it like the back of your hand." John smiled.

It was a Junior Ranger Scout handbook. "Thankyou, Mister Foxworthy!" Something Nick took without hesitation and hugged John in response. "Are you guys going on another date?" He then asked to which John warmly responded.

"Yes, yes we are. Though, I thought we could all go. The three of us."

* * *

Nick," a gray paw waved in front of his eyes. "Nick!" The voice became more intense. "Earth to fluffy tail keeper!" Judy half yelled.

"Is that all that I am to you," he replied, turning his torso, "just the keeper of my fluffy tail?" He gave his backside a little shake.

The two of them were alone in a clean, clinical room. Nick was standing beside Judy, who was sitting on the edge of a vinyl cushioned bed that was covered in a sheet of paper.

"Your tail?" Judy asked "It became mine the day we wed. And yes, yes you are. Why do you think I said yes to your proposal? I just wanted you for your _ever_ so fluffy tail." She said as she reached around Nick and grabbed at his tail. She then began to cuddle in it.

"Oh Carrots, you wound me," Nick said with his trademark smile.

After a moment, Nick turned towards his wife and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "You ready for this, darling?" He asked as he laid the top of his snout on her forehead between her eyes. The tip of his nose just touching the top of her muzzle.

"I'm nervous as ever, but you know what they say, 'try everything'."

"Do. Do everything. There is no try." Judy could feel Nick snicker as he said this and gave him a light swat.

"You may be old, Fox, but you're not nine hundred years old."

He snickered some more. "Hey, who you calling old."

They stayed in their embrace with their eyes closed as they waited for the nurse to come back in. Enjoying each other's' closeness.

"You seemed so lost in thought. Just what were you thinking of, Nick?" Judy broke the silence.

"Just a childhood memory."

"Was it.." Judy asked with a little concern, "a sad one?"

"No. No, it was a happy one." Nick replied, "I'll tell you about it tonight, after out visit with my parents."

"I'll hold that to you, Slick."

Just then, there was a quick knock at the door followed by the turning of the knob as the nurse entered.

"Everything seems to check out, so you two are good to go." He declared; almost with a little pep in his step. "We've helped a lot of interspecies couples over the years, but I think you two might be the first fox and bunny combo we've had."

"So if all goes well, Mrs. Wilde, you should hopefully be having that morning sickness in a few weeks."

"Not sure if we should look forward to that or not," Judy replied with a chuckle.

"Well, in either case, we give you the best of wishes in your pregnancy. Have a great day now! Enjoy your barbecue"

"You too! And we will!" Judy said as she hopped off the bed. She had a noticeable spring in her step, by bunny standards, at least.

They exited the clinic and made their way to their car. "Next stop, mom and dad's," Nick said after he climbed into the passenger seat and flipped down his shades. "They're going to love the cole slaw and potato salad you made. Mom's just going to be begging you for the recipe."

"Sorry," Judy said with a smirk, "Hopps family recipe. Top secret."

Judy's concentration then focused on the road as they entered traffic. This gave Nick time to reflect on that little memory of his and their visit to the fertility clinic and their near future together. Nick was proud to call John his father. And he knew that if he could at least be half the dad that John did not have to be, then his children were going to be raised right in a loving and functional household.

Nick could smell the chicken on the grill already as the two of them pulled off of the main road into the suburban neighborhood. Tall old oak trees lined the street ahead of them. Showing the age of the neighborhood. Despite that, they residents still take pride in maintaining their houses and yards and the value of these small old houses has never been higher.

They parked right on the street and wheeled a cooler full of the delicious cole slaw and potato salad around the side of the house and into the backyard.

"Nick, honey!" His mom was the first to see him and hustled over to the two. "How are you guys doing!" His mom gave a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek. He reciprocated and she moved on to Judy.

"John, get over here. Nick and Judy are here!" Marian said, getting her husband's attention and waving him over.

John was quick to follow behind his wife. "Hey, son!" He said and gave Nick a quick embrace.

"Hey, dad. Happy Father's day!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about doing something for Father's day, but I didn't because I was just being lazy, but then a certain song by Brad Paisley kicked me into gear. Happy (belated) Father's day. :)


End file.
